Storing and safeguarding electronic content is of paramount importance in modern business. Accordingly, various methodologies may be employed to protect such electronic content. One such methodology is to store the electronic content on and retrieve the electronic content from data arrays. Naturally, the proper operation of such data arrays is a prerequisite for providing reliable access to such electronic content. Often, these data arrays may operate in various modes, namely boot operation mode that is configured to allow technicians and/or administrators to address any issues with the data array before entering normal operation mode.
Unfortunately, the registry file that is utilized and/or modified during the boot operation mode is often separate and distinct from the registry file that is utilized and/or modified during normal operation mode. Accordingly, any changes that were made to the boot mode registry file in order to allow the data array to boot/function properly will need to be manually copied into the normal mode registry file that is processed during normal operation mode.